Cassandra Wit
Cassandra Nancy Moore (born April 30, 1987) is an American professional wrestler signed with WWE for Extreme, appearing on the SmackDown! brand under the ring name Cassandra Wit. Moore also made appearances in Ohio Valley Wrestling, and in Shimmer Women Athletes. Professional wrestling career Ohio Valley Wrestling Training and debut (2005–2008) Moore started her wrestling career in the OVW Wrestling School, training from March until November 2005 after relocating on her own money from Pennsylvania to Kentucky to attend the school. She debuted on the November 4 OVW house show, teaming with Serena Deeb in a losing effort against Shelly Martinez and Beth Phoenix. Her misfortune in tag team action continued though, as she and Deeb lost to Cherry Pie and Roni Jonah. During 2007, Moore spent many weeks in a variety of tag team matches in an attempt to gain an opportunity at the Women's Champion and Phoenix too before competing in the Miss OVW Divalympics, though ODB would eventually win this competition. Moore went on an undefeated streak in March and April but this was brought to a halt by Lea in May. It would not be until September before she received another shot at the belt. Milena Roucka picked up the victory in this six-way match-up, while Moore also lost a non-title singles match the following week in an attempt to prove her contendership. After spending the opening months of 2008 on a losing streak, Moore disappeared in February from the promotion. During her hiatus Moore got a nose job and breast implants in an attempt to get closer to a contract with WWE for Extreme. Shimmer Women Athletes (2006–2007) On October 22, 2006, Moore began working for Shimmer Women Athletes at Volume 5 where she lost to Amber O'Neal in her debut match after O'Neal used Moore's tights to keep her down. She gained a victory in a rematch during Volume 6 with a roll-up pin. Despite this win, she went on a losing streak in both tag team and singles competition until she reversed Lexie Fyfe's Attitude Adjuster into a roll-up during Volume 10. Later at Volume 14: Hot Summer Nights Fyfe defeated Daffney and, after exposing her long-suffering knee injury, proceeded to assault her after the match with Experience tag team partner Malia Hosaka. Daffney's friend MsChif and Moore, having history with Fyfe, came to clear the ring leading to a match-up between Hosaka and Moore after the others had been chased off. Moore pinned Hosaka after a spear, but her revenge was short lived as The Experience pinned her after a double inverted suplex slam, despite help from Allison Danger. WWE for Extreme On the February 5, 2008 episode of WWE for Extreme's ECW on Sci Fi, Moore was seen standing backstage while Genesis was walking to the ring. Though Moore initially denied she signed with WWE, Shimmer promoter Dave Prazak confirmed that a contract had been negotiated in February, 2008. The Kutter Regime (2008-2009) On the March 3, 2008 episode of RAW, Moore appeared, playing the part of an audience member, before being called from the crowd to join Kris Kutter's group of followers. She adopted the ring name Cassandra Wit. One week later, she reappeared with Kutter and Hillbilly Jim, now as a member of villainous group the Kutter Regime, who held the Unified Tag Team Championship at the time, for their match against John Cena and John Bradshaw Layfield. She was later drafted to the SmackDown! brand along with Kutter. In October of 2008, Cassandra issued a challenge to Women's Champion Veronica Diaz, as she was the only WWE Diva on SmackDown at the time and the company needed a cross-brand title match for the Bragging Rights event. Cassandra challenged Veronica in a losing effort. The Takeover (2009-present) On the July 2, 2009 edition of SmackDown!, Cassandra Wit turned on the Kutter Regime when she low blowed Kris Kutter, setting up for an assault by the debuting Takeover stable, joining them as their manager. Personal life Moore's love of wrestling began when she was 11 after watching a World Wresting Federation show. Despite her love of wrestling, her main passion as a child, from the age of five until she actively pursued wrestling at 18, was association football. Cassandra Moore graduated from Taylor Allderdice High School, located in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, in 2005. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **'As Cassandra Wit' ***Inverted stomp jawbreaker – WWE for Extreme ***Spear – Independent circuit *'Signature moves' **Blockbuster neckbreaker **Diving leg drop **Dragon sleeper **Front missile dropkick **Over-the-shoulder single-leg Boston crab *'Wrestlers managed' **Kutter Regime (Kris Kutter, Hillbilly Jim and Kelly Oliver) **The Takeover (Kelly Oliver, Justin Credible, TJ Cage, Rick, Xavier Allen, Jackson Lyon, Nero and Mike Maverick *'Entrance themes' **"What's Up?" by 4 Non Blondes (Shimmer) **"Ten Thousand Fists" by Disturbed (WWE, as part of the Kutter Regime) **'"The Takeover" by New Medicine' (WWE, as part of The Takeover) Championships and accomplishments *'Great Lakes Championship Wrestling' **GLCW Ladies Championship (1 time) *'Memphis Championship Wrestling' **MCW Women's Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her #'26' of the best 50 female singles wrestlers in the PWI Female 50 in 2009 *'Pro Wrestling Syndicate' **NWA France Women's Championship (1 time) Category:1987 births Category:WWE Divas Category:Female wrestlers Category:The Takeover Category:The Kutter Regime Category:Managers and valets